<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny in Quarantine by sp4rklefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746801">Horny in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish'>sp4rklefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lockdown Fic, M/M, Not Proofread, Stuck in quarantine, getting dicked down, horny as shit, might as well fap, not quite dom Midas, quarantine fic, sub Brutus, touch starved midas (Fortnite), type and go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Midas tries to spice things up during his personal time in quarantine he was not expecting Brutus to say yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midas was getting bored. He tried a whole bunch of things. But four weeks stuck inside The Agency was still four weeks stuck somewhere. The past week he just started to masturbate when he got bored. But now he was getting bored of masturbating at all. To spice it up he decided to jerk off in different places. There was a handful of henchmen and Brutus in The Agency. It was unlikely they would walk in on him. The first couple of times he was a bit worried but got bolder as time went on and he didn’t get caught.<br/>
He started to fantasize what would happen if someone walked in on him dick out, hand pumping furiously. If it was a henchman he could put his winning smile on and see if one of them was not scared enough to play with him. Psh. if. He was the golden boi. Hes was the hottest piece of ass on this island. They would be a fool to turn down his golden touch. He chuckled to himself. Good looks and puns! And thats when the door opened up. Midas was just leaning on a desk but the door opening startled him. He didn’t lean on the desk. He fell backwards onto the floor.</p><p>Brutus saw the door was cracked and like the good security he was. Opened it up to investigate. He saw what was probably midas fall to the floor. A quick scan didn’t alert him to anyone else in the room. He rushed over to his Boss. Midas lay on his back, dick out. Shirt partly opened. It was...well it was quite a sight. He bent down and he didn’t want to say straddle but he was on all fours over Midas. His hand went to Midas’s neck. As soon as he confirmed a pulse his touch lightened and he stroked his neck. The feel of skin gave Brutus a buzz. Since lockdown there was no exposed skin for another. No handshakes. No hugs. No hook ups. He wanted to keep touching. But that wouldn’t be right. His hand went to midas’s cheek. He meant to lightly slap his Boss’s face, not lightly stroke it. “Hey buddy. You alright?” Brutus whispered. He didn’t know why. There was no one else. But it seemed like a delicate moment. </p><p>Midas fell and could hear Brutus charge in. With those footsteps, it wasn’t a henchman. He closed his eyes. Maybe brutus would see him and just pick him up and take him to his room or leave him. He didn’t expect tender touches. And god. Was it noce. He never did hugs. But he missed the feel of someone touching him. His dick twitched. Shit. now or never he sighed. “Yeah bud. I’m alright. Just. Felt like testing gravity today.” He gave his winning smile. Brutus's sunglasses were slowly sliding down his face. Midas rarely saw Britus without his sunglasses. Those dark eyes were beautiful. Brutus broe eye contact and looked down between them as Midas’s dick twitched. “What? See something you like?” He grinned. Arching his eyebrows. Tried to look as sexy as possible after falling onto the floor. </p><p>Brutus blushed a bit. “Oh. well. Yes. actually. Is this an invitation?” He looked at Midas. His sunglasses sliding more off his nose. Midas couldnt look away from Brutus's eyes. Afraid if he did Brutus would change his mind. Brutus shifted back to sit more on his knees. Midas realized that Brutus was on all fours above him. And he did caress him. He grinned “hell yes. But if you don’t mind, I'd prefer my room. This floor is surprisingly hard.” They got up and walked to Midas’s room towards the innermost part of The Agency. There was definitely tension and Midas relished that. </p><p>As soon as both of them were in the room. Midas broke the silence “This may be a bit unsexy to say exactly what i want but i want you to fucking dick me down. A bit rough. Hands on hips. I’ll let you pick whether I face you or not. But bent over for sure. Redlight is the safe word. If i say stop please do slow down. Even though i am your boss this will not affect our professional lives. I don’t expect a repeat but we can talk later about that.” he looked at Brutus for an answer. </p><p>Brutus took off his sunglasses and started for his layers on his chest. “Not unsexy to know what you want. Red light. Stop is slow. Won’t go to HR. I uh. Don’t mind taking orders. I uh actually like it when people tell me what to do. I would like it if you used your mouth on my dick. For a bit. It you don’t mind.” He looked shyly down at Midas. It was odd to be so forward with communicating when all he wanted was those commanding lips around his cock. But well. His dick aint gonna suck its self. </p><p>Midas gave him a sultry look, took his shirt off and padded up to Brutus. He ran his hands down Brutus’s chest forcing himself not to get lost in Brutus’s chest tattoo. He knelt down and smiled up at Brutus. This was going to be the first dick he got a chance at since lockdown. And it might be the only chance for awhile. He was going to go slow and enjoy this. He took Brutus’s member and licked it from the base to the tip. He stole a look at Brutus. He had closed his eyes but let go a breathy sigh. He fondled his balls and then got to sucking Brutus’s beautiful dick. This wasn’t Midas’s favorite thing to do but not touching anyone in any capacity, this was captivating. He started to get really into it. Brutus’s hard breathing and moans kept him going. Brutus took Midas’s head into his huge hands. Midas couldn’t help sighing with such a warmth and weight engulfing his face. Midas renewed his effort. He could feel his dick swell. Brutus tried to talk.”I. Can’t. You wanted.”Midas slowed and let the dick slowly leave his mouth. “Yes? We’ll get to that.” He quickly slurped up the dick again. And had Brutus climaxing in seconds. Midas wasn’t generally for getting cum in his mouth or near his face. But this was quarantine Brutus probably wasnt getting a lot of attention either. So Midas didn’t draw back when he felt Brutus’s dick swell and then harden seconds before jizz rushed all in his mouth. But he was not going to keep dick and jizz in his mouth. He released Brutus’s dick and got up to go to the sink. Brutus sat staring at the ceiling, getting his breath back. </p><p>“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth. We didn’t talk about that. That wasn’t my intention.” Midas shrugged. “Its fine. I didn’t really let you have another choice.” Midas set out a towel and then got out one of his favorite toys. A glass dildo that had some nubs. “Now if you could help me with this.” He smiled at Brutus as he climbed on his bed and got on all fours wiggling his butt. Brutus chuckled. “Yes sir.” Midas had laid out gloves, his toy, and lube out on a towel he waggled next to. Brutus was thankful for the gloves. That made clean up so much easier. He lubed his fingers up a bit, made sure the lube was less cold before carefully touching the beautiful pale moon that was Midas’s butt. Midas didn’t need much to warm up. He had been adding toys for a while to his daily fun time. There was a thrill knowing someone else had the power of his pleasure. The moan that escaped him when Brutus slowly inserted the toy would make you think he hadn’t had a climax in weeks. He had expected Brutus to be a bit more rough about it but this was okay too. </p><p>Brutus was so careful. Anything about the butt should be done carefully and slowly. Midas asked for rough but Brutus couldn’t jump straight to that. The shivers and moans that Midas gave went straight to Brutus’s dick. It twitched every time he heard a moan. And Midas wasn’t quiet. Plenty of “Fuck yeah”. “Oh god”. With moans peppered throughout. He slowly brought the toy in and out. He twisted it. And Midas’s arms collapsed. His butt pressed more into the toy. A loud moan. Brutus smiled. “Hey. Midas. I can’t grab your hips this way.with one hand on the toy.” Midas nodded a small yeah. “I’m going to take it out. And uh. Dick you down. Is that okay.”  A couple hard breaths came from Midas, “Oh gods yeah.” Brutus put the toy and used gloves on the towel. One hand stroked Midas’s back. The other lubed his semi hard dick. Midas leaned into the touch as Brutus moved his hand down his back and to his butt. “You ready?” Brutus couldn’t help but check in again. Midas wiggled his butt. Brutus slowly sank his girth into Midas. Brutus was going to savor this and go slow. But as soon as he was balls deep. The feel, the sensation of Midas around him, under him. The skin to skin contact of chest to back was almost too much. He thrusted a few times. Midas moaned louder than before. Brutus felt more than saw Midas snake his arm down to service himself. Brutus took that as his cue to, as Midas said, dick down. He stroked Midas’s back. When his hands got to his hips he grabbed them a bit rough. Midas moaned. Brutus thrusted while gripping Midas’s hips. Midas threw back his head. Neither lasted much longer. </p><p>Brutus wasn’t sure what Midas wanted. He could go for some cuddles when he got back from disposing the condom and putting the things on the table in the bathroom. Midas was flopped over on his back. Naked. Beautiful. “Mere.” Midas lifted his hands up. Brutus smiled. Cuddles it was. They held each other for a bit, talked, laughed,  compared schedules. And realized that during quarantine schedules were a bit silly. So they agreed on friends with benefits. But not averse to something more serious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First explicit writing that i think i've ever wrote.<br/>excited and nervous.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>